


A bad day

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gun Violence, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal and Peter are admitted to hospital on the day a gun man decides to get his own justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bad day

**Author's Note:**

> This story fills the ´Confession in a desperate situation´ square on my h/c bingo card;

“Can you please tell us in your own words what happened, doctor Dorsoo?”

The doctor closed his eyes; he was still coming to terms with what had happened in his OR. He needed to make an appointment with his therapist; he knew the hospital would demand it before he started operating again. He needed a drink, but that would have to wait until he was discharged. He opened his eyes again.

“If you want us to continue this interview on a later time, that is not a problem. I can come back later.”

The agent who was sitting next to his hospital bed was patient and he had the impression that it was genuine, not a trick learned on how to handle witnesses and victims.

“No, it is OK. Where do you want me to start?”

“Just start at the beginning.”

 

_We received a call from one of the ambulances that an FBI operation had gone south and it ended up with agents hurt. We were informed that two victims were on route to our ER.Other victims were transported to different hospitals. One of them had a GSW to his leg and the other agent had a sprained wrist, as far as they could tell._

_They were brought in and the agent with the GSW needed immediate surgery to repair the damage, he had lost a lot of blood, so after a short assessment by the ER doctor, he was wheeled into my OR almost immediately. The other agent stayed in the ER waiting for radiology._

 

The doctor was staring into space. Agent White was patiently waiting for him to continue the story.

_We had just started the operation. The patient was intubated and sedated and I had just opened the operating field to repair the damage done by the bullet, when we heard gun shots outside. I told the non-essential staff to duck and find cover while we continued with the operation. We were too far into the procedure to safely stop._

_Suddenly a gun man entered the OR. I told him we were in the middle of an operation, but he didn´t seem to care. He was rambling about his wife who had died and that doctors needed to take responsibility and he was going to make them do that. It was clear to all of us, that he was delusional._

_He ordered all the staff to face the wall, but the anesthesiologist, the scrub nurse and myself couldn´t leave the patient without bringing the patient´s life in danger, so we refused. I tried to explain that the patient´s life was in danger if we wouldn´t finish the operation. He shot one of my nurses. I tried to save her, but she was killed instantly. Still, we couldn´t leave the agent alone on the table. It was then that the other agent entered the OR._

“You mean agent Burke?”

“Yes, agent Burke.”

_He pretended he was the patient´s partner and that he needed to make sure he was OK when he heard the gun shot. He looked panicked enough, to make the story believable._

_I guess at first the gun man believed agent´s Burke story, so he allowed him to come closer. But when agent Burke tried to take the man´s gun, the situation escalated. I guess agent Burke had underestimated his injuries and the drugs he was given in the ER. It didn´t take long for the gun man to subdue the agent._

“What happened next?”

 

_The gun man told Doctor Frank to anesthetize agent Burke. He figured that way he wouldn´t be a threat anymore. At first we refused and explained that sedation is always dangerous, but when the gunman threatened to kill the other agent, agent Burke agreed willingly. I also saw it as the only option to make sure both agents would survive this ordeal. So we asked agent Burke to lay down on a gurney that we placed next to the operation table, as we would need to provide both men with oxygen._

_Doctor Frank prepared a light sedative, but it turned out the gun man had medical knowledge so he freaked out when he noticed, he hit agent Frank on the head, knocking him out. I quickly prepared a real sedation and asked a nurse to provide oxygen for agent Burke. When I found a vein, just before I pushed the sedative, agent Burke whispered something to the other agent._

_I administered the sedative and agent Burke was out almost immediately. The nurse monitored both patients and I told the gun man that he should tell us what he wanted. He told us he wanted revenge for his wife._

_Next thing I know, gas is coming out of the air condition and I blacked out immediately. I woke up in this room. I was informed that SWAT apprehended the shooter without any more bloodshed and that both agents are OK._

“Did you hear what agent Burke said to mister Caffrey?”

“No, I am sorry, he whispered something and I was too far to understand what he said.”

“No problem. Thank you for your statement. If there is anything you want to add, just give me a call.” Agent White handed the doctor a card. “I am sorry we couldn´t safe nurse Beth.

“I will. And thanks for getting the rest of my staff out safely.”

The agent left and doctor Dorsoo let himself relax in his bed, thinking back to the moment he had given the sedative to agent Burke. He had lied to agent White, he did hear what agent Burke whispered to the unconscious agent, but he guessed it was private and that it shouldn´t be in the official records. He wasn´t even sure if he heard correctly in the stress of the moment, but it had sounded like a confession made in a desperate situation.

_"I love you.” _

 

 


End file.
